Alguien Tiene que Decirlo
by Torundiita RoxX
Summary: Hinata le agradaba, era dulce, callada, no se metía en conversaciones ajenas y se mantenía al margen de todos los chismes que a diario recorrían Konoha. Pero aquello tenía que llegar a su fin, alguien tendría que abrirle los ojos sobre "eso", y ese alguien seria ella. Shonen Ai.


**Titulo: **Alguien tiene que decirlo.

**Autor:** Torundiita RoX

**Beta-reader: **Malu-san (¡Domo arigato! 0.o)

**Resumen: **Hinata le agradaba, era dulce, callada, no se metía en conversaciones ajenas y se mantenía al margen de todos los chismes que a diario recorrían Konoha. Pero aquello tenía que llegar a su fin, alguien tendría que abrirle los ojos sobre "eso", y ese alguien seria ella. Shonen Ai.

Si había algo que había heredado de la familia de su madre era la capacidad para recolectar información, siempre se había mostrado agradecida de eso, pero ahora hubiera dado todo su buen Karma para que el Dios de turno le hubiera permitido heredar una frentezota –como la de Sakura– o un nulo sentido de la puntualidad –como Kakashi–.

Debería haber una forma fácil de decirlo, pero, sentada en un Ichirakus casi vacío, y en aquella mesa para dos, le daba la impresión de que todas las formas posibles de hablar del tema se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones al sur y la habían dejado en la fría Konoha a voluntad de una suerte prácticamente nula.

"– Solo tú puedes hacerlo, el destino te ha elegido –" Había canturreado Sakura, triunfante al poder haber salido de la situación valiéndose de un juego de azar. "– Maldito Karma –" Maldecía Ino.

Mordió su labio inferior y se concentró en la mancha del techo –que tenía forma de mancha– pero era la más importante que había ahí, eso sí ignoraba la idea principal**(1)**.

— ¿Le pasa algo Ino-san? —El tono suave con el que fueron pronunciadas esas palabras le obligaron a concentrar su vista en su acompañante. Se apoyó a si misma pensando en Naruto, y muy a su pesar en Sasuke. Agradecida. Si, estaba muy agradecida –aunque no la admitiera en voz alta– era la única razón por la que seguía con esto, aunque no quisiera.

— No me llames Ino–san —Reprochó con una sonrisa ladeada— Me haces sentir tan vieja como la Hokage —Concluyó riendo, esperando que el ambiente entre ambas se tornara por lo menos un poco más amistoso— Ino-chan, ¡sí eso es! ¡Llámame Ino-chan! —La de ojos perla asintió, ella no deseaba que la primogénita de los Hyuga terminara odiándola, tal vez pensara que era la buena acción del día o algo así.

Conversaciones triviales, tartamudeos y dos tazones de ramen, así resumiría los cuarenta y cinco minutos que habían pasado juntas, cruzó ambas manos frente a sí misma, inclinándose un poco en la mesa marrón y como si hablara de un secreto de estado, comenzó.

— Hinata…—Esperó unos segundos, los suficientes para que la nombrada terminara de sorber sus fideos y la mirara, adoptando la misma posición que ella y acercándose un poco a la mesa.

— Dime, Ino-chan —Ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o –irónicamente– ahora, llenó de aire sus pulmones y se preparó mentalmente, preguntándose sobre la posibilidad de borrar los recuerdos de Hinata si algo salía –jodidamente– mal.

— Tengo que hablarte de Naruto…. —Hizo una pausa, las facciones de la de hebras azulinas se mostraban calmadas, hasta cierto punto felices— Y de Sasuke…. —Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa, jurando ver que el entrecejo de Hyuuga se frunció.

— Hmn —Contestó su acompañante, dándole a entender que podía continuar, pero que entusiasmada no estaba.

— Ya sabes —Continuó, levantando un poco sus palillos, nerviosa, se había removido hasta quedar un poco más lejos de su posición inicial— Todo eso de rescatarlo y sacarlo de la oscuridad…

— Sí, Naruto-kun es genial —Le cortó la chica antes de que continuara, la miró extrañada por unos segundos, sí no lo dudaba, Naruto era genial, con todas sus letras, pero ese no era el punto.

— Morir juntos, en los brazos del otro —Admitió Ino un poco abochornada.

— Para romper el círculo interminable de odio. —Volvió a interrumpirle Hinata, Ino suspiró ¿era tan difícil? Aunque aceptaba, que todas las explicaciones de la chica eran fiables, pero, ¿acaso los Hyuga no tenían los mejores ojos ninja?

— ¿Y qué hay sobre lo de: "Nadie puede tocar a Naruto excepto yo"? —Esa ya era una indirecta más directa, con la intención de evitar volver a ser interrumpida –y descartada continuó—: Aun cuando Sasuke fue de gran utilidad como aliado en la guerra, había miembros del mundo shinobi que lo querían ver muerto, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe. Naruto estaba dispuesto a renunciar como prospecto para convertirse en Hokage solo para desafiarlos. —Silencio. Ino miraba a Hinata con confianza, ya era muy tarde para retractarse— Incluso. —Masculló con seguridad— Aun cuando Hokage-sama y el consejo aceptaron como residente y ninja a Sasuke ellos nunca se separaron.

— Naruto está apoyando a Sasuke, tiene su confianza —La de ojos claros concluyó, mirando algún punto incierto en la mesa continua.

¡Y a la mierda! ¡Que el clan Hyuga la persiguiera por matar a la heredera de la rama principal, ella se lo iba a demostrar! ¡Oh, sí! Lo equivocada que estaba.

El fuerte agarre en su mano le hizo preguntarse de que iba todo, recordando las advertencias de Kiba sobre "las intenciones escabrosas y ocultas de Ino"; tras un debate mental decidió no oponer resistencia, no estaba entre su lista de cosas por hacer golpearla.

Siendo arrastrada del Ichiraku, por toda Konoha, alternaba la mirada entre el cielo estrellado y su "captora", la rubia avanzaba con ella a cuestas y el ceño fruncido, con claras señales de descuartizar al próximo que se le acercara a entablar cualquier tipo de contacto.

—Hola…. —Hinata giró la vista, por la pinta de aquel hombre dedujo que sería un aldeano, el cual se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, arrugó la nariz, ese hombre olía alcohol— Pero que par de… —La frase fue cortada de golpe, el blanco puño de Ino había impactado contra el rostro de aquel hombre –que se había acercado demasiado a la de mirada celeste– golpeándose sobre un montón de cajas, otro tirón más fuerte que los anteriores le obligaron a seguirle el paso –no recordaba en qué momento había dejado de ser arrastrada– la miró de nuevo, mascullando maldiciones entre dientes y sonrió por pocos segundos antes de detenerse.

— ¿A dónde me llevas, Ino-chan? —Preguntó confundida, aquella zona pertenecía a las afueras de la aldea, a uno de los barrios más pobres de Konoha, la luna estaba en su punto más alto, sin decir alguna palabra, Ino volvió a tirar, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores hubo resistencia— No daré un paso más hasta que me digas a donde vamos —Un largo suspiro, y la rubia negó con la cabeza, colocando su dedo índice delante de la morena.

— Se-cre-to —Canturreo para echarse a correr nuevamente, arrastrándola de nuevo con ella, Hinata solo esperaba que Ino no fuera parte de una red de trata de personas, secuestradores o vendedores de órganos en el mercado negro.

¡Una hora! ¡Una maldita hora les había tomado llegar a aquella pequeña casa a las afueras de la villa!, –la próxima vez que los viera les reclamaría lo malditamente asociales que parecían– notó una luz encendida en la planta alta, le señaló a Hinata un árbol cercano a la ventana, quien asintió mecánicamente confundida –y no la culpaba– ambas treparon utilizando una mínima cantidad de chacra, una ninja de rastreo y una especializada en el espionaje. ¡Nada podía salir mal! O al menos eso esperaba Ino, nadie en su sano juicio querría encabezar la lista de venganzas de un ex desertor Uchiha, un despistado Uzumaki y una destazada Hyuga.

Subió inmediatamente después de Hinata, esperaba que el dios de turno la escuchara, era su deseo –en eso momento, después ya tendría otras peticiones, como suficiente dinero para ese atuendo que había visto anteriormente– al parecer toda la ira contenía había desaparecido, dando paso a un miedo absurdo, porque ninguno de ellos serían capaces de hacerle daño ¿o sí?

Al parecer Hinata había llegado ya, se había apoyado en cuclillas contra el tronco para observar, si bien no era lo que llamaría primera fila, si era bastante cercano a la ventana, ¿Cómo era posible que la Hyuga hubiera pillado sus intenciones sin siquiera decírselas? ¿Eran tan obvias? O peor aún, ¡qué tipo de costumbre tenía esa chica!

Salió de sus cavilaciones más a fuerza que de gana, solo para encontrarse con una escena que quedaría grabada a fuego en su memoria –ahora agradecía que la invasión a su memoria por el departamento de inteligencia hubiera sido hace dos días–.

Lo que fue capaz de observar le dejo pasmada y sin palabras, irónicamente, de no haberlo estado hubiera gritado tan alto que hubiese destrozado los tímpanos de la Hyuga. En la habitación, que suponía serían de sus amigos, Naruto tomaba el rostro de Sasuke y lo besaba, lento, armonioso, con una entrega mutua, y una devoción casi palpable transpirando por cada uno de sus poros; ella no estaba ahí, pero casi podía sentirla, esos dos se amaban, sin importar por todo lo que habían pasado para defender sus ideales, sin importar al pasado manchado por las mentiras y el odio.

Ellos se amaban, como ella esperaba que algún día alguien la amara.

Naruto rompía el simple contacto para alejarse unos cuantos centímetros, mirarse a los ojos y ser halado por el azabache, con una fuerza casi bestial, para besarse nuevamente, quiso ignorar que ambos estaban desnudos, despeinados y sonrojados, pero el hecho no logró ser pasado por alto, la sangre comenzó a fluir frenéticamente a través de sus mejillas, y si no hubiera sido por el sutil tirón de Hinata, podía apostar que se hubiera quedado ahí por horas, o lo que durara aquel encuentro humano.

Ambas bajaron mecánicamente del árbol, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, pero aun así no quería hablar, no tenía nada que decir, ni aclarar –lo había intentado muchas veces antes. ¿Decir te lo dije o empezar a correr?

— Vamos Ino-chan se hace tarde —El susurro de la chica fue llevado a sus oídos por el suave viento, caminó un poco para darle alcance, mirándola de reojo, con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, pero sin ninguna muestra de llevarse una gran sorpresa, ignorando el olímpico sonrojo que surcaba sus mejillas.

—Yo… —Por alguna razón trataba de justificarse –más aun por la reciente conducta voyerista—

— Ya lo sabía —Contestó robóticamente.

— ¿Tu lo sabias? —Paró en seco ¿Qué ella qué?

— Ya lo sabía —También se detuvo— Incluso Sasuke sabe que lo sé —Concluyó.

— ¡¿Qué él sabe qué?!

— El día que la guerra terminó —Comenzó a relatar como si le divirtiera— No le importo que fuera custodiado o que un montón de ninjas se le fueran encima, me tomo del chaleco y sin rodeos me pregunto de qué iba todo con Naruto.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Ino, curiosa. Recordaba ese día, era posible que no se enterara de eso.

— Le dije que lo amaba, que daría mi vida por él —Admitió con el carmín aun bañando sus mejillas— Fue una sencilla declaración de guerra.

— Pero entonces él… —Estaba más que claro, había ganado

— ¿Quién sabe? —Susurró la de ojos perla mirando al cielo, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, aunque Ino sabía el dolor que podía estar sintiendo, en enormes cantidades, era el mismo golpe que habían sufrido ella y Sakura al enterarse— Pero al menor descuido, ¡yo estaré ahí y él no tendrá una segunda oportunidad! —Aunque claro, Ino ya había perdido las esperanzas, tampoco quería quitárselas a la otra chica, si esa era su forma de sobrellevar el dolor, ella lo aceptaba, y hasta cierto punto, la comprendía.

¡Ya habría más hombres que se las merecieran! Eso, ni dudarlo.

— Si… Volvamos es tarde —Murmulló la rubia mirando a la luna, a pasos lentos, divagando… acompañando el bilateral silencio que había llenado sus corazones, pensando en ella, en Sakura, Hinata, incluso en Naruto y… ¡Un momento! Un clic mecánico en su cerebro le hizo darse cuenta, todo había sido a posta, la habían encaminado como un peón de ajedrez en busca del rey contrario, obligándola a hacer un movimiento y dejarle expuesta a la jugadora.

¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Maldita Sakura! ¡Maldito Karma! ¡Malditos todos! ¡Ahora sí que los mataba, les sacaba los intestinos y los vendía como pulseras! ¡Lo que le habían hecho pasar no se perdonaba ni con un trío!

Tal vez….

Es de esas ocaciones donde estas aburrido pero tienes algo MUY importante qe hacer pero te da vagancia comenzar por que es demasiado… como **ese** trabajo para tres meses que aun tines en el escritorio ._.

Si pillaste la "moraleja" significa que estas mas "desquiciado" que la auntora pero menos que la beta :3

¡Grasias por leer!


End file.
